


Are you gonna stay the night

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Are you gonna stay the night

**Are you gonna stay the night**

 

Es war mein erster Tag an der neuen Schule. Um es zuzugeben, ich war nervös. Es war mein letztes Schuljahr und in ein paar Wochen würde ich 18 werden.

Warum 'neue Schule'.

Meine Mutter hatte erneut die Stelle gewechselt und wir waren umgezogen. In ein kleines Kaff in Iowa. Voll im nirgendwo und fern von der nächsten Stadt. War wohl auch mit Absicht, damit ich nichts mehr anstellen konnte. Ich rebellierte gern, vor allem gegen meinen Stiefvater Frank. Es war nett, dass er versuchte mir und Sam den Vater zu ersetzen, aber damit hatte er meinen Bruder bereits aus dem Haus getrieben.

 

Und seine Regeln kratzten auch an meiner Geduld. Aber ich liebte meine Mutter einfach zu sehr, als das ich sie verlassen hätte können. Sie hatte uns eine normale Kindheit beschert, nachdem mein Vater bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen war.

 

Und jetzt stand ich hier vor der Highschool und versuchte meine Nervosität unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es war nichts dabei, ich würde das schaffen und meine Mama stolz auf mich machen. Aber es war einfach nicht prickelnd, an seinem ersten Schultag gleich Nachhilfe in Mathe zu haben. Man konnte mir wirklich jede physikalische oder chemische Formel vorsetzen und ich verstand sie. Aber Mathe ... keine Chance!

 

Nun musste ich erst einmal die ersten Stunden schaffen, ehe ich bei diesem Wunderkind Spock Nachhilfe hatte. Eine Idee von Frank, darum fand ich das auch bescheuert. Gut, mit dem letzten Mädchen hatte ich ein kleines Techtelmechtel gehabt und das hatte nicht gerade zur Besserung meiner Noten beigetragen. Also hatte Frank beschlossen, dass es dieses Mal ein Mann sein würde. Frank hatte total von ihm geschwärmt. Gerade mal 20, Studium abgeschlossen und angeblich hochtalentiert in Mathe und ich solle es gefälligst als Ehre ansehen, dass er mich unterrichte. Laut Stiefpapa nahm er nämlich nicht jeden und er müsse Potential in mir sehen.

Klar doch!

 

Der Tag verging langsam und in jeder neuen Stunde musste ich mich vorstellen. James T. Kirk, blablabla …

Eines der Mädchen hatte so ziemlich jede Stunde mit mir. Ihr Name war Nyota, schlagfertiges Mädel, dass jedem meiner Flirtversuche widerstand und sie mit einem Lächeln abwies. In der Pause stellte sie mich ihren Freunden vor.

Ihrem Freund Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott, den man anscheinend alles fragen konnte, wenn es um Autos, Motorräder usw. ging.

Dann gab es da noch Hikaru und Pavel, das glamouröse Pärchen der Gruppe. Pavel war auch so ein kleines Genie und Hikaru hatte ein Sportstipendium an ner Uni bekommen. Fechter und so. Und Nyota erklärte mir, dass der Sohn des ansässigen Arztes auch noch zur Gruppe gehörte, der aber gerade zum studieren in Georgia war.

Sie waren echt eine nette Truppe und alle begrüßten mich mit offenen Armen. Bei ihnen war ich nicht der 'Neue', sondern einfach nur Jim. Und das war echt gut.

 

"Was machst du nach der Schule, Jim?" fragte mich Scotty. Sein Akzent war ziemlich stark, seine Eltern waren aus Schottland hierher gezogen.

 

"Hab Nachhilfe." Ich schämte mich nicht dafür, dass ich etwas Unterstützung brauchte.

 

"Wo hakts denn bei dir? Literatur oder Geo?"

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

 

"Mathe ... Mein Stiefvater hat mich bei diesem Mr. Spock untergebracht."

 

Es wurde unglaublich still am Tisch.

 

"Kennt ihr ihn?"

 

Alle schwiegen einen Moment, ehe sich Hikaru zu Wort meldete.

 

"Er ist ziemlich clever. Jeder hier an der Schule versucht seine Kinder bei ihm unterzubringen. Er lehnt meistens alle ab, auch Nyota hat er abgelehnt."

 

"Ich glaube aber, dass hatte andere Gründe," sagte sie leise.

 

"Ach komm schon Ny, denkst du echt er hat dich abgelehnt, nur weil du damals auf ihn gestanden hast? Das ist lächerlich, selbst für Spock!" antwortete Hikaru.

 

Das waren jetzt Dinge, auf die ich auch hätte verzichten können, weil sie mich nichts angingen. Zumindest noch nicht. In ein paar Monaten sah das vielleicht auch anders aus, aber jetzt war es zu viel an Information. Aber unsere Pause war gleich zu Ende und wir machten uns auf den Weg in unsere Klassenzimmer.

Ich hielt Scotty noch einmal zurück.

 

"Scotty, würdest du mir helfen, einen Oldtimer zu reparieren? Er gehörte meinem Dad und ich würde ihn gerne wieder fahrtauglich machen."

 

Der Ältere wiegte seinen Kopf kurz nachdenklich hin und her, aber er konnte das Grinsen nicht lange zurück halten.

 

"Klar Mann. Samstags hät ich Zeit, dann schau ich mir das Prachtstück mal an. Bin mir sicher, Leo hilft auch, wenn er in der nächsten Woche nach Hause kommt. Liebt es seine goldene Hände auch mal in alte Autos zu stecken und nicht nur in Menschen," antwortete er. "Ich freue mich echt drauf Jim!"

 

**=*=**

 

Wie ausgemacht, fuhr ich nach der Schule mit dem Bus zu Mr. Spocks Wohnung. Sie lag in einem anderen Viertel und es würde fast ne Stunde dauern, bis ich anschließend zu Hause war. Aber Frank hatte mir das Versprechen abgerungen, es zumindest zu versuchen.

 

Ich klingelte an der Tür und wartete bis mir geöffnet wurde. Mit schwungvollen Schritten lief ich die Stufen nach oben in den dritten Stock. Dort stand die Tür auf der linken Seite ein wenig angelehnt und ich betrat die Wohnung nach einem leisen Klopfen.

 

"Hallo?!" fragte ich vorsichtig.

 

Eine Frau mittleren Alters streckte ihren Kopf bei einer Tür heraus und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf.

 

"Hallo," begrüßte sie mich freundlich. "Du musst Jim sein. Ich bin Amanda." Sie streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen und ich schüttelte sie. "S'chn T'gai ist in seinem Zimmer, ich bring dich zu ihm."

 

Was hatte sie gerade gesagt? Das hörte sich an, wie ne schlimme Erkältung! Grauenhaft!

Aber Amanda wirkte total nett, mit den braunen Augen, die von sanften Lachfältchen umrahmt waren und das kurze braune Haar. Mit der weiten Hose und der braunen Tunika erinnerte sie mich ein bisschen an eine Frau aus der Flowerpower-Zeit. Und sie war hübsch und wirkte noch so jung. Vielleicht Ende 30.

 

Wir kamen an eine geschlossene Tür und Amanda klopfte an. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe uns geöffnet wurde.

 

"Mutter."

 

"S'chn T'gai, dein neuer Schüler ist hier. Das ist Jim, sein Vater hat ihn angemeldet."

 

Ich hatte halb hinter Amanda gestanden und als S'chn ... Spocks Blick auf mich glitt, lief mir ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Seine dunklen Augen waren tief und sie wirkten auch ein wenig traurig. Der Schnitt des rabenschwarzen Haares war etwas eigentümlich, aber das störte kaum. Jeder sollte schließlich das tun dürfen, was er wollte. Und solange er mir mit meiner Note helfen konnte, war mir eigentlich alles andere egal. Spock trat einen Schritt bei Seite.

 

"Komm doch rein Jim, dann können wir beginnen."

 

Ich lächelte Amanda noch einmal an, ehe ich an ihr vorbei in Spocks Zimmer ging. Es war ziemlich groß, war in mehrere Bereiche unterteilt. Ich stand wohl gerade im Wohn- und Arbeitsbereich. An einem Schreibtisch brannte eine Lampe und irgendwie zog es mich magisch dort hin, während Spock sich noch kurz mit seiner Mutter unterhielt. Auf dem Tisch lag eine auseinander gebaute Festplatte und wie es schien versuchte Spock sie zu modifizieren.

Ich drehte mich um und schrak etwas zurück, weil mein Nachhilfelehrer direkt hinter mir stand.

 

"Du interessierst dich für Technik?" fragte Spock.

 

"Ähm ... ja, ein wenig. Aber ich hab schon lange nichts mehr damit gemacht. Der Umzug und so. Und ich wollte mich noch bedanken, dass du mich genommen hast ... für die Nachhilfe."

 

"Dein Stiefvater meinte, du wärst qualifiziert genug, um mit mir zu arbeiten und Mutter drängte mich dazu, wieder jemanden zu unterrichten. Es erschien mir logisch, nachdem ich deine letzten Zeugnisse gesehen hatte. Naturwissenschaften scheinen dir zu liegen," bemerkte Spock.

 

**=*=**

 

Die ersten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und je öfter ich Nachhilfe bei Spock hatte, umso wohler fühlte ich mich in seiner Gegenwart. Er war am Anfang mehr so der stille Typ, aber wenn man ihn langsam kennen lernte, wurde er offener. Auch wenn er weiterhin meine Einladungen ausschlug, mal ein Wochenende mit mir und meinen Freunden zu verbringen.

 

Und ich liebte Amanda. Diese Frau ... mir fehlten die richtigen Worte, um sie zu beschreiben. Warmherzig, gütig, liebevoll. Sie war eine wunderbare Mutter und sie schien stets in Sorge um Spock zu sein. Vielleicht war es auch wegen seiner verschlossenen Art. Wobei er sich mir ja langsam öffnete. Wir unterhielten uns auch über private Dinge, ich zeigte Spock die Sachen, die ich entworfen hatte und die ich mochte und auch er erklärte mir einige Dinge, die er während des Studiums gelernt hatte. Langsam wurden wir richtig gute Freunde.

 

Und ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sich da bei mir etwas mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle entwickelten. Ich hatte zwar noch nie so für einen anderen Jungen empfunden, aber da war definitiv mehr.

 

Aber ich traute mich nicht, mir irgendjemandem darüber zu sprechen. Nicht mit meinen Eltern, nicht mit meinen Freunden von der Schule ... lediglich bei Bones, Leonard H. McCoy, fühlte ich mich wohl genug, um ihm meine Gedanken mitzuteilen. Er hatte viel am Auto meines Dads geholfen und er war ein echt netter Kerl. Ein wenig schroff und grummelig, aber wenn man ihn einmal besser kannte, war er echt nett und würde alles für die Leute tun, die ihm etwas bedeuteten.

 

Eines Abends saß ich mit ihm allein auf unserer Veranda. Frank war mit Mum ausgegangen und auch Leo hatte ein wenig Zeit allein, da seine Ex-Freundin mit ihrer Tochter nach Hause gefahren war. Und wir genossen unsere Freiheit bei ein paar Bier und echten Männergesprächen.

Wobei ich Bones' Tochter über alles liebte. Die kleine Joanna war einfach ein wundervolles Mädchen und auch seine Ex gab sich redlich Mühe, es ihnen allen so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Auch wenn die räumliche Distanz zwischen ihnen es nicht leichter machte. Aber Pam war eine nette Frau und sie hatte sich einfach in einen anderen Mann verliebt. Das konnte passieren.

 

"Spock also, ja?" fragte Bones. "Dein Nachhilfelehrer ... dieser eiskalte Typ?"

 

Ich konnte es ja selber nicht glauben, aber so war es nun einmal.

 

"Er ist gar nicht so schlecht, wenn man ihn erst einmal kennen gelernt hat Bones. Er ist echt nett und er ist klug und du musst schon zugeben, dass er nicht schlecht aussieht!"

 

"Ich weiß nicht Jim ... Es ist Spock! Er hat etwas an sich, dass ich nicht wirklich mag. Aber hey, wenn du ihn toll findest! Ich bin wohl der Letzte, den du um Beziehungstipps fragen solltest. Ich hab's ja wohl gründlich vergeigt mit Pam und jetzt kann ich mein Kind nur alle paar Wochen mal sehen."

 

Er nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier.

 

"Bones, dich trifft an dem Ganzen wohl relativ wenig Schuld, aber solche Dinge passieren. Und ihr gebt euch Mühe für Jojo. Das schlimmste, was ihr jetzt machen könnte, ist euch zu streiten und sie in den Mittelpunkt des ganzen zu stellen. Sieh es mal von der anderen Seite, du kannst ihr später dann immerhin einmal ein gutes Leben bieten. Und du bist ein gutaussehender Mann Bones, da laufen dir die Mädchen sicher scharenweise hinterher."

 

"Ich vermiss sie nur so schrecklich," gestand der Ältere.

 

Ich klopfte ihm solidarisch auf die Schulter.

 

"Ich weiß Bones, ich weiß."

 

Wir schwiegen eine Weile und genossen den warmen Abendwind und das kühle Bier.

 

"Lad ihn zu deinem Geburtstag ein, Jim," sagte Bones plötzlich leise. "Du feierst ihn schließlich zu Hause. Und da kann selbst Spock nicht nein sagen."

 

Konnte Spock schon. Aber es war eine gute Idee von Bones und ich würde ihn am Montag einmal fragen. Schließlich wurde man nur einmal in seinem Leben achtzehn Jahre alt und ich würde diesen Tag gern mit den Menschen verbringen, die mir am meisten bedeuteten. Meine Familie, selbst mein Bruder hatte sich bereit erklärt zu kommen, und meine Freunde.

Und Spock zählte mittlerweile zu meinen Freunden. Ich war sogar bereit, ihn als meinen Seelenverwandten zu bezeichnen, da Bones mein bester Freund war.

 

**=*=**

 

Die Vorbereitungen zum einem Geburtstag nahmen noch eine ganz schöne Zeit in Anspruch und mit einem Mal war er da. Der große Tag. Meine Freunde hielten es für bitternötig, mich mitten in der Nacht aus den Federn zu schmeißen und schon die erste Runde zu feiern. Ich in Shorts und T-Shirt, weil sie mir nicht einmal Zeit ließen, um mich ordentlich anzuziehen.

 

Auch meine Mutter und Frank wurden etwas später wach und Mum hielt mich ziemlich lange im Arm, als meine Freunde wieder weg waren. Ich erwiderte diese Geste nur allzu gern, weil ich wusste, welche Herausforderungen meine Geburt für sie mit sich gebracht hatten. Was sie alles für mich und Sam geopfert hatte und es war der kleine Moment, in dem ich ihr zeigen konnte, wie dankbar ich ihr dafür war. "Ich bin so stolz auf dich Jimmy," flüsterte sie in mein Ohr und ich drückte sie gleich noch ein wenig fester an mich.

 

"Danke Mum ... für alles!"

 

Sie löste sich von mir, nahm mein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn.

 

"Frank und ich wollten dir etwas besonderes zum Geburtstag schenken. Und ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass dein Vater gewollt hätte, dass du ihn bekommst."

 

"Was Mum? Frank?" Ich blickte verwirrt zwischen ihr und Frank hin und her.

 

Mein Stiefvater kam zu uns herüber und drückte mich kurz an sich.

 

"Du warst in den letzten Monaten so fleißig und hast uns ziemlich stolz gemacht." Frank drückte mir den Schlüssel für den Oldtimer in die Hand. "George hätte gewollt, dass du ihn bekommst und du hast so viel Arbeit reingesteckt. Du hast es dir verdient, Junge."

 

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Das war ... wow ... mehr als ich je erwartet hätte. Sie schenkten mir den Wagen! Dads Wagen. Ich war so überwältigt, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte. Das war das Beste überhaupt. Und es war auch das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass ich mitten in der Nacht bei meiner Mum auf dem Sofa einschlief, während sie mir durch meine Haare strich und ich meinen Kopf auf ihrem Oberschenkel liegen hatte.

 

Später am Nachmittag kamen all meine Verwandten, Sam mit seiner Frau Aurelian, unsere Nachbarn, meine Freunde, Pam brachte Joanna mit und Amanda kam mit Spock. Ich hatte sie und Sarek auch eingeladen, aber er war als Botschafter unterwegs und hatte somit nicht kommen können. Aber es freute mich, dass Amanda mit zu der Grillparty gekommen war. Sie wurde herzlich von meinen Eltern begrüßt und sie unterhielten sich miteinander, während ich mit Spock kurz vor dem Gartentor stehen blieb.

 

"Ich wollte mich noch einmal für die Einladung bedanken, Jim. Und da ich nicht genau wusste, was ich dir schenken sollte, dachte ich mir, dass wohl etwas für dein Auto angebracht wäre."

 

Er legte mir ein kleines Paket in die Hände und ich hob meinen Blick, um in seine dunklen Augen blicken zu können.

 

"Es ist nichts besonderes. Ein altes Radio, welches ich modifiziert habe, damit es in der Lage ist, auch neue Musikmedien abzuspielen."

 

Ich sah noch einmal auf das Paket in meinen Händen, ehe ich einen Arm um Spocks Nacken schlang und ihn fest an mich drückte. Das war ein äußerst persönliches Geschenk und es bedeutete mir viel. Spock erwiderte die Geste nicht sofort, sondern brauchte einen Moment, ehe sich auch seine Arme um mich schlossen. Er war nicht so der 'Anfassen-Typ' wie andere, aber das störte mich nicht.

 

"Danke ... Spock. Danke!"

 

"Gern geschehen, Jim."

 

Als wir uns wieder voneinander trennten, gingen wir zusammen in unseren Garten. Frank hatte bereits den Grill angeworfen und die ersten Steaks und Burger lagen drauf. Es war ein bunt gemischter Haufen und ich wurde mehr als einmal zum Geburtstag besungen. Es war seltsam, der Mittelpunkt all der Aufmerksamkeit zu sein, aber solange es nur dieser eine Tag war, konnte ich damit leben.

 

Bones unterhielt sich ziemlich gut mit seiner Ex und es freute mich ziemlich. Ich wünschte mir für die Beiden, dass sie es noch einmal auf die Reihe brachten. Denn Bones war ein echt großartiger Kerl und auch wenn ich ihn erst ein paar Monate kannte, so wollte ich für ihn nur das Beste! Und für Joanna war es mit Sicherheit auch nicht schlecht, wenn ihre Eltern wieder zusammen kamen.

 

**=*=**

 

Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug und es war ein wenig feucht fröhlich. Auch ich musste ein paar Shots mit meinen Freunden trinken und als sie sich verabschiedeten war es weit nach Mitternacht.

Meine Eltern hatten den Garten bereits aufgeräumt und saßen nun zusammen mit Amanda im Wohnzimmer, womit nur noch Spock und ich übrig blieben. Er hatte sich den ganzen Nachmittag über ziemlich ruhig verhalten und mit zwei Gläsern bewaffnet ging ich nun zu einer der Liegen. Es war noch warm und ich wollte nicht nach drinnen gehen, einfach nur noch die Luft hier draußen genießen.

Spock folgte mir und setzte sich an den Rand der Liege, ehe ich ihm sein Glas mit Wasser reichte. Ich hatte bereits bemerkt, dass er nicht der große Fan von Alkohol war. Und auch ich hatte mich nun für ein Wasser entschieden. Gedankenverloren starrte ich nun in den Nachthimmel. Es war seltsam. Ich hatte meinen Vater nie gekannt und heute, nach 18 Jahren wünschte ich mir zum ersten Mal, dass ich ihn sehen könnte, dass er hier bei mir sein könnte und ich ihm für mein Geschenk danken konnte.

Aber das war wohl ein Wunsch, der immer unerfüllt bleiben würde und ich seufzte leise.

 

"Ich hoffe, du hattest Spaß heute," sprach Spock leise.

 

Ich drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung und meine Augen fanden sofort die seinen. Hatte ich Spaß gehabt? Ich war den halben Nachmittag mit der dreijährigen Joanna McCoy durch den Garten getobt, bis sie erschöpft in den Armen ihrer Mutter eingeschlafen war. Das Essen war gut und das Wetter perfekt gewesen. Sonnenschein und ein wenig Wind, womit es nicht zu heiß gewesen war. Ein perfekter Tag.

 

"Ja," antwortete ich dem Älteren leise.

 

"Und dennoch wirkst du ein wenig traurig. Was bedrückt dich Jim. Ich kenne dich nun seit ein paar Monaten und es gab bis jetzt noch nie eine Situation, in der ich dich so nachdenklich erlebt habe."

 

Ich löste meinen Blick von Spock und drehte mich zurück auf den Rücken.

 

"Es ist nichts ... wohl nur ein wenig Melancholie, über Dinge, die ich nicht ändern kann."

 

Vor meinem inneren Auge konnte ich sehen, wie Spocks Augenbraue nach oben wanderte und er seinen Kopf ein wenig schief legte. Eine Geste, die er immer machte, wenn etwas ziemlich offensichtliches vor mir lag und ich es nur nicht erkannte. Aber hier gab es nichts, dass offensichtlich hätte sein können. Man konnte die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Vor allem wenn ein der Teil der Vergangenheit tot war.

 

"Ist das alles?"

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das war nicht wirklich alles. Ich freute mich so sehr, dass er hier war. Das Spock wirklich gekommen war, weil es bis heute Nachmittag noch nicht sicher gewesen war, ob er kommen konnte und vor allem würde. Das bestätigte zumindest die Vermutung, dass ihm etwas an mir lag und das er mich mochte.

 

"Möchtest du darüber reden?" Jetzt klang Spock beinahe ein wenig wie Bones und ich musste lächeln.

 

"Darüber gibt es nicht viel zu reden. Es gibt da nur jemanden, den ich ziemlich gern mag, aber ich kann es ihm nicht sagen."

 

"Warum?" kam die Frage.

 

"Es würde das bisschen Freundschaft zerstören, dass ich mir mit ihm aufgebaut habe und das will ich nicht riskieren," war meine schlichte Antwort.

 

"Ich verstehe," gab Spock zu. "Aber was macht dich so sicher, dass er deine Gefühle nicht erwidern würde? Das er ebenso für dich fühlt, wie du für ihn, Jim?"

 

Nun drehte ich mich wieder auf die Seite, um Spock ansehen zu können. Er hatte schon irgendwie Recht, was machte mich so sicher, dass er nicht ebenso für mich empfand, wie ich für ihn. Und er schien doch sehr verständnisvoll zu sein und vielleicht hatte ich mich doch nicht ganz so unauffällig verhalten, wie ich gedacht hatte.

Ich würde nun alles auf eine Karte setzen und meinen ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen.

 

"Und wie fühlst du für mich, Spock?"

 

Er schien im ersten Moment ein wenig irritiert zu sein, doch dann legte sich ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln auf seine Lippen und er sah mir in die Augen.

 

"Ich bin fasziniert von dir, Jim. Und ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es jemanden geben würde, der sich nicht von meiner Intelligenz verschrecken lässt. Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt. Von deinem Stiefvater weiß ich, wie deine letzte Nachhilfe verlaufen ist. Was willst du nun also tun?"

 

Oh ganz toll, Frank die alte Plaudertasche. Musste er das wirklich jedem auf die Nase binden, den es nichts anging, was ich in meiner Freizeit so machte!

 

"Was rätst du mir, soll ich tun?"

 

Spock schwieg einen Moment und schien über diese Frage ernsthaft nachzudenken.

 

"Ich denke, dass die statistische Wahrscheinlichkeit für das Scheitern einer Beziehung bei unter zwanzig Prozent liegt. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit für das verschlechtern deiner Noten liegt noch darunter. Ich würde dir raten, es zu versuchen Jim."

 

Statistiken und Wahrscheinlichkeiten? Echt? Doch es war irgendwie süß.

Ich legte meine Hand nun auf die von Spock und verwob unsere Finger miteinander. Er war so unglaublich warm und nicht zum ersten Mal ließ seine Körperwärme einen warmen Schauer über meinen Rücken laufen.

Spock setzte sich nun weiter zu mir auf die Liege und ich konnte meinen Kopf auf seinem Oberkörper ablegen und somit seinem Herzschlag lauschen. Wir lagen noch eine Weile so draußen, bis ich hörte, wie die Tür zum Wohnzimmer aufgeschoben wurde.

 

"Jim, Spock! Amanda möchte nach Hause gehen."

 

Spock hob seinen Kopf und nickte. Und ich wollte nicht, dass das hier schon vorbei war. Ich wäre am Liebsten die ganze Nacht über hier gelegen und hätte mich von Spock wärmen lassen. Doch es ließ sich nicht ändern und Spock musste nach Hause.

 

Also standen wir auf und ich spürte Franks Blick auf mir, der mir wohl sagen sollte _'Echt Jim? Schon wieder?'_ Aber das hier war so anders als mit Carol. Das hier wollte ich wirklich und nicht nur eine schnelle Nummer mir Spock schieben. Spock hielt meine Hand fest in seiner, als wir zurück ins Haus gingen und ich spürte, wie sich etwas Röte auf meinen Wangen ausbreitete, als uns unsere Mütter so sahen.

Ich hatte die Augen meiner Mutter noch nie so strahlen sehen, als ich ihr eine meiner letzten Freundinnen vorgestellt hatte. Und jetzt mit Spock freute sie sich auf einmal? Doch auch Amanda strahlte nicht weniger als meine Mutter, als sie nun auf uns zu kam.

Sie legte ihre Hand an Spocks Wange und lächelte ihn liebevoll an, ehe sie sich an mich wandte.

 

"Ich möchte mich noch für die wundervolle Einladung bei dir bedanken, Jim. Es hat mich sehr gefreut, deine Familie kennen zu lernen und ich hatte eine wundervolle Zeit. Aber es ist schon so spät und ich möchte nun langsam nach Hause. Aber wir sehen uns ja Montag Nachmittag."

 

"Es sind Ferien, Mutter," klärte Spock Amanda auf.

 

Der Blick den sie ihm schenkte, war ein wenig tadelnd, doch immer noch erfüllt von all der Liebe, die sie für ihren einzigen Sohn empfand.

 

"Und nur weil Ferien sind, soll Jim nicht zu uns kommen? Die Nachhilfe wird nicht schleifen gelassen," erklärte Amanda resolut und Spock fügte sich mit einem Nicken.

 

Ich brachte die Beiden noch zur Tür, wobei meine Hand noch immer in der von Spock lag. Doch als Amanda mich drückte, musste ich ihn unweigerlich los lassen. Sie gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich bei ihrem Sohn unterhakte und sie gingen. Ich blickte ihnen noch eine Weile hinterher, bis ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte und mich umdrehte.

 

"Lass uns auch ins Bett gehen, Jim. Es ist schon spät und du siehst ihn morgen wieder" sprach meine Mutter sanft.

 

Sie hatte Recht und ich folgte ihr nach drinnen, wo ich dann auch gleich ins Bett verschwand.

 

**=*=**

 

Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, dass es endlich Montag Nachmittag wurde und ich mich endlich in den Bus setzen konnte, um zu Spock zu kommen. Ich hibbelte die ganze Fahrt über in meinem Platz und war mir sicher, ich machte die anderen Passagiere wahnsinnig. Aber es war mir egal. Ich wollte zu meinem Freund. Jetzt gleich!

 

Und die einstündige Fahrt kam mir so lang vor, wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Aber irgendwann war auch sie vorbei und ich lief mit schnellen Schritten zu dem Apartmentkomplex.

Amanda öffnete mir wie immer die Tür und begrüßte mich mit einem breiten Lächeln. Schnell winkte sie mich in die Wohnung hinein und ich zog mir nur schnell meine Schuhe aus, um dann sofort in Spocks Zimmer zu gehen. Ich klopfte höflich an und wartete auf seine Antwort, ehe ich die Tür öffnete und eintrat. Wie immer saß er über einer seiner Arbeiten und ich ging zu ihm, um ein wenig über seine Schulter zu blicken.

Spock arbeitete eine Weile unbeirrt weiter, ehe er seinen Kopf drehte und ein leichtes Lächeln an seinen Lippen zupfte.

 

"Jim," stellte er mit seiner sanften tiefen Stimme fest.

 

Ich konnte nicht anders und erwiderte das Lächeln, ehe ich mich ein wenig nach vorn beugte und die Spule betrachtete, an der er gerade arbeitete. Es sah hochkompliziert aus. Aber wie immer hatte Spock die Teile akkurat an einem bestimmten Platz auf der Arbeitsfläche angeordnet, sodass er sie ohne Probleme finden konnte. Für mich sah es trotz allem aus wie Chaos, doch er hatte sein eigenes System dahinter. Das war wie bei Scotty und den ganzen Ersatzteilen für die Autos. Die durfte dann auch niemand mehr anfassen, wenn er sie mal geordnet hatte. Unter keinen Umständen!

 

"Was möchtest du heute unternehmen?" Spocks Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich wandte meinen Blick in seine Richtung.

 

Ich hätte in diesen dunklen Augen versinken können. Das braun war tief und warm und es verzehrte einen vom ersten Moment an. Ich musterte meinen Freund ... Und dieses Wort 'Freund', es klang so unglaublich gut in meinen Gedanken ... ich musterte sein Gesicht, ehe ich mich ein wenig erhob.

 

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein wenig spazieren gehen? Das Wetter draußen ist herrlich und ich ... ich würde gern etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen."

 

"Du verbringst Zeit mit mir Jim," antwortete Spock ruhig.

 

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Natürlich verbrachte ich Zeit mit ihm. Aber es war nicht diese Art von 'Zeit zusammen verbringen' die ich jetzt wollte. Ich wollte keine Nachhilfe von ihm, ich wollte Händchen halten, ich wollte mehr von ihm erfahren, da ich noch immer das Gefühl hatte, so schrecklich wenig von ihm zu wissen und ich ihn wirklich gern noch besser kennen lernen würde, abgesehen von den Sachen, die ich schon wusste.

 

"Ja schon," meinte ich. "Aber du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht meine Spock. Lass uns einfach in den Park gehen und ein bisschen reden. Ich würde gern mehr von dir erfahren. Von deiner Familie, was du gerne machst, was du magst. Filme, Musik, Spiele ... alles!"

 

Spocks Augenbraue wanderte nach oben und ich schenkte ihm einen fragenden Blick, bis er schließlich nickte.

 

"Wie du wünscht, Jim. Lass uns spazieren gehen."

 

Ich schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln, während Spock sich von seinem Platz erhob und die Lampe ausmachte. Gemeinsam gingen wir nach draußen in den Gang und ich zog meine Schuhe wieder an, während ich auf Spock wartete, der sich noch eine leichte Jacke holte. Amanda kam aus der Küche und sah mich erstaunt an.

 

"Gehst du schon wieder nach Hause, Jim?"

 

Ich konnte ein glückliches Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, ehe ich ihr antwortete

 

"Spock und ich gehen spazieren. Das Wetter ist so schön und ich will nicht den ganzen Nachmittag in seinem Zimmer sitzen."

 

Amanda schenkte mir einen wissenden Blick, ehe Spock zurück kam. Er ging zu seiner Mutter und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Es war eine der seltenen Liebesbezeugungen, die ich zwischen ihnen sah und ich fühlte mich für einen Moment fehl am Platz. Doch es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, ehe Spock sich zu mir umwandte und wir gemeinsam die Wohnung verließen.

 

**=*=**

 

Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell, die wir im Park verbrachten. Und ich fühlte mich sichtlich wohl an Spocks Seite. Wir hielten zwar nicht Händchen, aber wir gingen dicht beieinander, sodass sich unsere Finger sanft berührten und irgendwann setzten wir uns am See auf eine Bank und unterhielten uns über alles mögliche.

 

Ich erfuhr, dass er eigentlich einen Job bei einer großen Firma angeboten bekommen hatte, er ihn aber wegen seiner Mutter abgelehnt hatte. Sein Vater war so viel auf Reisen und er wollte sie nicht so lange allein lassen. Also arbeitete er lieber hier bei einer kleinen IT-Firma und war in der Nähe von Amanda. Spock mochte die alten Hitchcock-Filme, klassische Musik und sein liebstes Essen war das Ratatouille seiner Mutter. Er las auch sehr gerne, am liebsten historische Geschichten, die einen in die alten Zeiten und die verschiedensten Länder entführten. Eines Tages wollte er diese Stätten alle besuchen. Stonehenge, die chinesische Mauer, Rom, Pompeji, die Akropolis in Griechenland.

 

Während er erzählte, saß ich schweigend neben ihm, hatte meine Beine im Schneidersitz angezogen und lauschte bedächtig. Er war einer der bescheidensten Menschen, neben meiner Mutter und Frank, die ich je getroffen hatte. Und er war sich dessen nicht einmal wirklich bewusst. Auf was er alles verzichtet hatte, was er alles hätte haben können und er hatte es abgelehnt. Für seine Familie.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte das ebenso behaupten, aber ich war nun mal ein Egoist in dieser Beziehung. Ich hatte am Anfang so viel versucht, die Beziehung meiner Mutter zu Frank zu sabotieren, bis ich irgendwann gemerkt hatte, dass er es nicht böse meinte und Frank in Wirklichkeit ein total netter Mensch war. Er hatte am Anfang vielleicht noch versucht, mir den Vater zu ersetzten. Mir und Sam. Doch als er gemerkt hatte, dass er damit nicht weiter kam, war er er selbst geworden. Und das hatte zumindest meine Beziehung zu ihm ein gutes Stück voran gebracht.

 

Und das erzählte ich Spock. Von meiner bescheidenen Kindheit, den ganzen unschönen Dingen, durch die wir als Familie gemusst hatten, um endlich da anzukommen, wohin wir gehörten. Bis alles endlich gut war.

Denn auch ich würde für meine Familie so ziemlich alles tun.

 

Als wir uns auf den Weg zurück machten, hatte ich nur noch wenig Zeit, um den letzten Bus nach Hause zu erwischen. Und ich wollte Spock und Amanda nicht zur Last fallen. Spock begleitete mich zur Bushaltestelle und als ich meinen kommen sah, konnte ich nicht widerstehen und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Für einen Moment war Spock steif, doch dann gab er nach und erwiderte die leichte Berührung unserer Lippen. Es dauerte auch nur wenige Sekunden, da ich in den Bus musste und mit einem seltsam beklemmenden Gefühl stieg ich in das Gefährt. Spock folgte mir mit seinem Blick und als ich einen Platz am Fenster gefunden hatte, hielt ich seinen Blick so lange, bis ich ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte.

 

Ich fühlte eine solche tiefe Sehnsucht nach Spock, dass ich es kaum bis zum Wochenende aushalten würde. Ich würde unter der Woche bei Scotty in der Werkstatt mithelfen, um meine Schulden bei ihm ein wenig abzubezahlen. Er hatte zwar gemeint, dass es nicht nötig wäre, aber ich fühlte mich besser, wenn ich ihm ein wenig unter die Arme greifen konnte. Und am Wochenende, am Samstag, würde ich mit meinen Freunden weggehen und ich hoffte, dass Spock dieses eine Mal mit uns kommen würde. Ich wusste, dass er es nicht mochte, sich in geschlossenen Räumen mit so vielen Menschen aufzuhalten, aber es würde mir einfach alles bedeuten.

 

**=*=**

 

Den Mittwoch-Abend verbrachte ich mit Frank und Ma zu Hause. Wir hatten ein kleines BBQ für uns drei vorbereitet und Frank hatte gerade die ersten Burger auf den Grill gelegt, als das Telefon läutete. Meine Mutter entschuldigte sich kurz, um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen, während ich bei Frank im Garten blieb und die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Tages genoss. Ich hörte die gedämpfte Stimme meiner Mutter, die langsam wieder näher kam und ich hob fragend meinen Blick, als sie wieder auf die Terrasse trat und mir das Telefon unter die Nase hielt.

 

"Es ist für dich, Jim. Es ist Spock."

 

Nun wurde mein Blick noch verwirrter, als ich das Telefon nahm.

 

"Spock? Was ist los?" Ich stellte meine Flasche auf den Tisch und zog ein Bein an, welches ich mit dem Arm umschloss.

 

"Guten Abend, Jim. Ich wollte mich nur noch einmal vergewissern, ob du die Pläne für das Wochenende beibehältst."

 

"Ja ... bis jetzt hat sich noch nichts geändert und ich würde mich noch immer wahnsinnig darüber freuen, wenn du mitkommst."

 

"Natürlich Jim. Meine Mutter hat mir heute mitgeteilt, dass sie das Wochenende mit meinem Vater verreisen wird. Und ich wäre somit alleine zu Hause. Ich hätte dir gern das Angebot unterbreitet, das Wochenende bei mir zu verbringen. Der Club in den ihr gehen möchtet, ist nicht allzu weit entfernt von unserer Wohnung und es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich dich als meinen Gast begrüßen dürfte."

 

Es ging nicht anders und bei seinen Worten wanderte meine Augenbraue nach oben. Das klang alles so ... ich wusste auch nicht. Auf der anderen Seite erwärmte es mir das Herz, dass Spock ausgerechnet daran dachte, wenn seine Eltern verreisten. Und es wäre perfekt, weil ich mir die teure Taxifahrt nach Hause sparen konnte.

 

"Oh wow Spock, das wäre echt klasse! Und du gehst wirklich mit in den Club?" Ich konnte meine Aufregung kaum noch verbergen und erntete ein wissendes Lächeln von meiner Mutter. Frank verdrehte nur seine Augen, tat aber weiter nichts.

 

"Wie du bereits erwähnt hast, würdest du dich darüber freuen. Also erscheint es mir nur logisch, dich dorthin zu begleiten."

 

Ich hätte jetzt ehrlich einen Freudentanz aufführen können und strampelte nur überglücklich mit meinen Beinen, was meinen Stiefvater dazu veranlasste, seine Augenbraue nach oben zu ziehen, den Kopf zu schütteln und irgendwas von 'Teenagern' zu murmeln. Meine Mutter hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ihr Lachen galant zu übertünchen.

 

"Danke Spock, das ist ... wow. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll!"

 

"Ich denke, dir werden noch qualifizierte Aussagen einfallen bis Samstag. Ist 19 Uhr für dich in Ordnung?"

 

Ob 19 Uhr für mich in Ordnung war? Gott im Himmel, ich wäre vermutlich zu jeder Tageszeit zu ihm gefahren. Aber ich brachte ein ruhiges 'Klar' über meine Lippen. Spock verabschiedete sich daraufhin von mir und er meinte, er würde sich wirklich darauf freuen, mich zu sehen. Ich freute mich auch. Sehr sogar.

 

Als ich aufgelegt hatte, spürte ich die fragenden Blicke meiner Eltern auf mir und ich musste mit aller Kraft ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Ich hatte ein Date mit Spock. Er würde mit mir in den Club gehen und danach würde ich bei ihm schlafen und am Sonntag dann aufwachen und wir würden zusammen frühstücken und ... OH MEIN GOTT!!!!

 

"Du bist am Wochenende also nicht zu Hause?" fragte meine Mutter höflich.

 

"Nur ... Samstag Abend. Ich komm Sonntag wieder heim. Ich gehe mit den Anderen in einen Club und der ist nicht weit weg von Spock und er hat mich gefragt, ob ich gern bei ihm übernachten würde. Weil Amanda verreist mit Sarek und sie kommen erst Mitte nächster Woche wieder. Und ... ja ... vermutlich bin ich nicht wirklich lange zu Hause am Wochenende."

 

"Das mit dem Club war kaum zu überhören Jim. Sei nur vorsichtig und pass gut auf dich auf, ja? Und ruf zumindest am Sonntag einmal an, damit wir wissen, bis wann wir mit dir rechnen können, ja?"

 

"Klar Ma."

 

Frank kam mit ein paar der fertigen Burger zum Tisch und stellte sie vor mich und Mutter.

 

"Und denkt dran, ein Kondom zu benutzen! Du kannst zwar nicht schwanger werden Jim, aber Schutz ist wichtig!"

 

Ich sah meinen Stiefvater entgeistert an und meine Mutter brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Hatte ... hatte er das grade wirklich gesagt?

 

"Ich ... ich glaube nicht, dass wir schon so weit sind Frank," brachte ich stotternd hervor und ich war mir fast sicher, so rot wie eine Tomate zu sein. Großer Gott, dass war ja mal wirklich peinlich!

 

**=*=**

 

Den halben Samstag verbrachte ich damit, mir die passenden Klamotten aus meinem Schrank zu suchen und immer, wenn ich dachte, ich hätte etwas passendes gefunden, gefiel es mir an mir plötzlich nicht mehr.

Am Ende fällte meine Mutter die Entscheidung, da sie meinte, die dunkle Jeans und das schwarze Shirt würden mir ausgezeichnet stehen und meine Augen so schön zur Geltung bringen. Außerdem, sagte sie, säße die Jeans hinten rum richtig gut. Ich warf einen Blick über meine Schulter in den Spiegel und musste zugeben, dass sie nicht unrecht hatte. Mein Po sah wirklich gut aus in dem anschmiegsamen Stoff.

 

In eine weitere Tasche packte ich eine Schlafanzughose und frische Sachen für morgen. Ich schlief schließlich auswärts. Und auch wenn ich nicht an Franks Worte glaubte, so schmiss ich ein paar Kondome in meinen Rucksack. So weit waren wir wirklich noch nicht. Und ich hielt Spock in dieser Hinsicht dann auch für den schüchterne von uns Beiden. Wobei ich ihn in dieser Hinsicht wohl schlecht einschätzen konnte. Vielleicht war er auch ein ganz ein Wilder?

 

Ich überlegte lange, ob ich mit dem Auto fahren sollte, oder ob ich doch lieber den Bus nahm. Ich entschied mich letzten Endes dann auch für den Bus, da ich den Wagen nicht in einer fremden Gegend draußen stehen lassen wollte. Denn irgendwie widerstrebte es mir noch immer, ihn zu fahren. Auch wenn er jetzt mir gehörte. Er musste mit Ehrfurcht gehandhabt werden und er war einfach kein Auto, dass für den alltäglichen Gebrauch bestimmt war. Und auch wenn die Fahrt zu Spock beinahe wieder eine Stunde in Anspruch nahm, so konnte ich die Zeit sinnvoll nutzen, um mich ein wenig zu beruhigen.

 

Spock erwartete mich bereits an der Tür und mir stieg ein atemberaubender Duft in die Nase. Er hatte sogar extra für mich gekocht und ich erhaschte einen Blick auf Tomatenreis und gegrilltes Gemüse, als ich in die Küche lugte.

 

"Möchtest du mir deine Sachen geben, Jim? Dann kann ich sie in mein Zimmer bringen."

 

Ich schälte mich aus meiner Jacke und reichte Spock meinen Rucksack, ehe er mich ins Wohnzimmer begleitete und dann meine Sachen in sein Zimmer brachte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wieder kam und ich hatte die Möglichkeit mich einmal genauer in der Wohnung umzusehen. Es standen viele Fotos auf den Regalen und ich ging sie langsam ab. Die meisten zeigten Spock und Amanda und auf einigen war auch Sarek zu sehen.

Mir war die Ehre, Spocks Vater kennenzulernen, noch nicht zu Teil geworden. Aber es war kaum zu übersehen, woher Spock sein außergewöhnliches Aussehen hatte, die leicht spitzen Ohren, die dunklen Augen und auch seine Gesichtszüge waren denen von Sarek sehr ähnlich.

 

„Vermisst du ihn?“ fragte ich Spock, als er neben mir zum stehen kam.

 

„Er macht seinen Job. Aber ja, ich vermisse ihn. Doch meine Mutter vermisst ihn noch viel mehr. Sie hat ihre Heimat aufgegeben, ihr zu Hause, um bei ihm zu sein. Und immer wenn er weg ist, hat sie große Sehnsucht nach ihrem alten zu Hause. Auch wenn sie versucht es zu verbergen, es gelingt ihr nicht immer. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich das bemerkte und wie du weißt, hab ich mich dazu entschlossen bei ihr zu bleiben, bis mein Vater in Rente ist.“

 

Ich nickte leicht. Ich konnte verstehen, wie Amanda sich fühlen musste. Auch wenn ich viele neue Leute kennengelernt hatte, so vermisste ich meine alte Heimat ab und an doch sehr.

Aber es fiel mir jeden Tag ein bisschen leichter. Vor allem weil ich jetzt Spock an meiner Seite hatte. Seine Hand legte sich nun in meinen Rücken und er brachte mich in die Küche, wo er mir einen Platz anbot.

Wir aßen gemeinsam zu Abend und das Gemüse war hervorragend. Ich war zwar eigentlich kein Fan von Grünfutter, aber das hier war ausgezeichnet.

 

**=*=**

 

Gegen 21 Uhr kam Bones uns abholen. Er hatte bereits Nyota und Scotty an Bord. Hikaru und Pavel würden wir dann am Club treffen. Wir unterhielten uns, während uns mein bester Freund zu dem Club brachte.

Bones unterhielt sich ein wenig mit Spock und auch wenn ihre Gesichtsausdrücke nichts vermuten ließen, glaubte ich, dass sie sich super verstanden. Spock interessierte vor allem Joanna und ich war begeistert. Denn er mochte Kinder und ich mochte auch Kinder. Das war doch einfach perfekt.

 

Pasha und Karu warteten bereits vor Club auf uns und führten uns ohne zu Warten zu dem reservierten Tisch. Ohne Umschweife schmissen sie ihre Taschen auf eines der Sofas in der Lounge und stürzten sich in das Getümmel.

 

„Sie sind solche Partytiger ...“ lachte Nyota, als sie sich neben mich stellte. „Es ist nicht leicht mit ihnen, aber du wirst es zu schätzen lernen mit der Zeit.“

 

Bis jetzt war ich nur mit ihr oder Bones unterwegs gewesen, aber nie mit den Küken unserer Gruppe. Und nach einiger Zeit musste ich wirklich zugeben, dass sie wussten, wie man Party machte. Sie ließen sich nicht davon abhalten, mich mit auf die Tanzfläche zu zerren und ich genoss es schon ein wenig.

Spock blieb mit Bones und Scotty zurück und sie versuchten sich über die laute Musik hinweg zu unterhalten.

 

**=*=**

 

Als mein Freund neben mir auftauchte, konnte ich nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Es rauschten ein paar Tequila durch meine Adern und als ich mich umdrehte, stand Spock direkt vor mir. Unsere Oberkörper waren nur durch ein paar Millimeter voneinander getrennt und ich atmete schnell.

Ich spürte, wie sich seine Hand an meine Seite legte und mein Atem stockte für einen kleinen Moment. Meine Augen waren erneut auf die seinen fixiert, in welchen sich das Licht spiegelte und sie wirkten so dunkel, so leidenschaftlich, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor bei Spock gesehen hatte.

Er beugte sich ein Stück zu mir nach unten und unsere Lippen berührten sich für einen kleinen Moment. Doch für mich blieb die Zeit stehen.

Die Wärme, welche Spock ausstrahlte umfing mich mit einem Mal und ich überbrückte die letzten Millimeter, sodass sich unsere Körper vollständig berührten. Sein Arm schlang sich um meine Mitte und hielt mich fest bei sich, während sich unsere Lippen wieder voneinander trennten.

 

„Lass uns nach Hause fahren,“ hauchte Spock und mir lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken.

 

„Ja … lass uns nach Hause fahren.“

 

Spock beugte sich noch einmal zu mir herunter und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlicher. Meine Hände gruben sich nun in den Stoff seines Shirts, während Spocks auf Wanderschaft über meinen Rücken gingen und an meinem Hosenbund liegen blieben.

 

„Hey … nehmt euch gefälligst ein Zimmer!“ hörte ich Bones Stimme über die laute Musik und ich trennte mich mit einem leisen Lachen von Spock.

 

Dieser sandte einen finsteren Blick, doch Bones hatte Recht. Ich wollte nicht länger hier bleiben, ich wollte nach Hause zu Spock, wo ich ihn ganz allein für mich haben würde.

Also löste ich mich nun völlig von Spock und ging zurück, um unsere Jacken zu holen. Bei einem Blick über meine Schulter bemerkte ich, dass er noch immer an dem Platz auf der Tanzfläche stand und auf mich wartete.

Mit einem schnellen 'Bye' verabschiedete ich mich von meinen Freunden. Für mehr hatte ich im Moment einfach nicht mehr Zeit. Ich lief zurück zu Spock, reichte ihm seine Jacke, welche er schnell anzog und gemeinsam verließen wir den Club.

Auch wenn er gesagt hatte, dass der Club nicht weit weg von seiner Wohnung war, so nahmen wir uns doch ein Taxi. Zum einen, weil es ziemlich spät war und zum zweiten weil es einfach schneller ging, als den ganzen Weg zu laufen.

 

Spock hatte seinen Arm um mich geschlungen und ich lehnte an seiner starken Brust, während uns der Fahrer zum Apartmentkomplex brachte. Gedankenverloren spielte ich während der Fahrt mit unseren freien Händen, verschlang unsere Finger miteinander, löste sie, strich über Spocks empfindliche Handfläche, was ihm ein leises Schnauben entlockte.

Als ich meinen Blick von unseren Händen löste und zu ihm nach oben sah, bemerkte ich die Sanftheit in seinen Augen, die Wärme welche das dunkle Braun ausstrahlte und ich musste leicht lächeln.

 

An seinem Haus angekommen schälten wir uns aus dem Taxi und ich wartete an der Haustüre, während Spock den Fahrer bezahlte. Er wartete noch, bis das Gefährt außer Sichtweite war, ehe er sich zu mir umdrehte, die Stufen zur Tür erklomm und er mich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog.

 

Doch er dauerte nicht lange, ehe Spock sich wieder von mir löste und uns endlich in das Gebäude ließ. Meine Finger hatten sich in den Ärmel seiner Jacke gekrallt, während wir mit dem Aufzug nach oben fuhren.

Das Gefährt hatte ich bis jetzt immer ignoriert, da ich zu Fuß schneller war, aber jetzt war ich froh, dass er da war. Es gab uns einen Augenblick der Zweisamkeit. Auch wenn wir nur nebeneinander standen und uns ansahen.

 

Als sich die Türen öffneten standen wir am anderen Ende des Ganges von Spocks Wohnung. Okay, dass man direkten Zugang zur Wohnung hatte mit dem Aufzug, war mir auch noch nicht klar gewesen.

 

Spock ging nun nach draußen und ich folgte ihm unweigerlich, da meine Finger noch immer in das weiche Leder seiner Jacke gekrallt waren. Er führte mich ohne Umschweife zu seinem Zimmer, öffnete die Tür und wir traten ein.

Es war kühl im Raum und Spock machte nur die kleine Lampe auf seinem Schreibtisch an. Alles noch, während ich an seiner Jacke hing, wie ein kleiner Junge.

 

Doch dann war er da, drehte sich zu mir um und legte seine Hände an meine Wangen, beugte sich zu mir und küsste mich.

Langsam, tief, mit so viel Wärme, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben bei einer anderen Person verspürt hatte. Ich versuchte meine Augen solange es mir möglich war, offen zu halten, doch sie schlossen sich unweigerlich, damit ich das Gefühl noch besser genießen konnte.

Meine Hände strichen über Spocks Unterarme, welche noch immer von der Jacke verdeckt waren. Ich ließ mir Zeit und als sie an seinen Handgelenken angekommen waren, hielt ich mich dort fest.

 

Spocks Lippen lösten sich von den meinen, ehe er sanft über meine Wangen küsste, die weichen Stellen unter meinen Augen, meine Brauen, mein Kinn und schließlich meinen Hals. Ein wohliges Seufzen entkam mir und ich spürte, wie Spock aufhörte und sich aufrichtete.

 

Langsam öffneten sich meine Augen wieder und ich sah Spock, wie er mich anlächelte und ich konnte nicht anders, als es zu erwidern. Unsere Hände machten sich nun daran, unsere Jacken zu öffnen, sie von unseren Schultern zu schieben. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis unsere Lippen wieder zu einander fanden und Spock mich langsam in Richtung Bett schob.

 

Als meine Kniekehlen das Bett berührten ließ ich mich einfach darauf fallen. Spock blieb über mir stehen und betrachtete mich genau. Dann wanderten seine Finger an seinem Shirt nach unten, griffen in den Stoff und er zog es sich über den Kopf.

 

Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn einfach anzustarren. Sein Körper war trainiert, was man so nicht wirklich sah und das feine Haar, welches sich auf seiner Brust bildete ließ ihn so unglaublich männlich aussehen.

Gedankenverloren leckte ich mir über die Lippen und blinzelte ein paar Mal, da ich einfach nicht glauben konnte, dass dieser Mann dort mir gehörte.

 

Spock griff nach dem Kragen meines Shirts und zog mich in eine sitzende Position, um es mir auch auszuziehen. Ich beugte mich schnell nach unten und zog mir meine Schuhe und die Socken aus, ehe ich dann weiter auf das Bett rutschte und Spock folgte mir.

 

Nun saßen wir hier, im dämmrigen Licht seiner Schreibtischlampe. Ich öffnete meine Beine ein wenig und Spock kniete sich dazwischen. Meine Finger glitten nun über die weiche Haut über seinen Schlüsselbein und auf Spocks Körper bildete sich eine leichte Gänsehaut.

Auch seine Brustwarzen wurden hart und ich konnte nicht widerstehen und ich leckte darüber, was dem Älteren ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte. Doch einer seiner Finger schob sich unter mein Kinn und zwang mich, nach oben zu sehen.

 

„Jim …“ kam es heiser über seine Lippen.

 

Sein Atem blies dabei über meine Lippen und unweigerlich lief mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, und ich schauderte leicht. Ich löste meine Hände von seinem Körper und legte sie um seine Wangen, zog ihn in einen erneuten feurigen Kuss, bei welchem ich mich langsam in die Kissen sinken ließ und Spock mit nach unten zog.

Er stützte sich mit seinen Händen neben meinem Kopf ab.

Ich konnte die Wärme spüren, welche Spocks warme Haut ausstrahlte und ich wimmerte leise in den Kuss.

 

Der Ältere löste sich nun von mir, platzierte sanfte Schmetterlingsküsse an meinem Kinn, meinem Hals, ehe er sich wieder in mein Sichtfeld bewegte.

Erneut versank ich in Spocks braunen Augen, verlor mich in der tiefen Sanftheit die in ihnen lag und musste hart schlucken, als mich eine heiße Woge von Gefühlen ergriff.

Spock küsste mich erneut sanft, ehe er sich wieder ein wenig aufrichtete und seine Hände an den Bund meiner Hose legte. Sein Blick war noch immer fest auf mich gerichtet, und während ich mit meinen Empfindungen kämpfte, wartete er ruhig auf meine Erlaubnis.

Für einen kleinen Moment schloss ich meine Augen, tat einen tiefen Atemzug und als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, nickte ich meinem Freund zu.

Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich etwas so sehr gewollt, wie das hier.

 

Spock ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt.

Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete er den Verschluss meines Gürtels, dann machte er sich am Knopf und Reißverschluss meiner Jeans zu schaffen. Ich beobachtete ihn dabei und meine Finger gruben sich langsam in die Laken unter mir.

Langsam schob Spock meine Hose nun nach unten, ich hob meine Hüften ein wenig an, um es ihm leichter zu machen.

Als er sie von meinen Beinen gezogen hatte, sah er erneut zu mir auf, ehe er begann jedes Stückchen Haut mit seinen Lippen zu liebkosen. Erneut wallte ein Feuer tief in mir auf, dass ich bis dato noch nicht gekannt hatte und ein lautes Stöhnen entkam meinen Lippen.

Was machte dieser Mann nur mit mir?

 

Und normal war ich auch ein Kerl, der mit seinem Körper mehr als zufrieden war. Doch jetzt fühlte ich mich mit einem Mal etwas unwohl.

Was wenn Spock nicht gefiel, was er sah? Was wenn er mich nicht als schön genug betrachtete? Wenn ich doch nicht genug für ihn war?

 

„Keines dieser Dinge trifft zu Jim,“ riss mich seine Stimme plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken. „Mir gefällt sehr, was ich hier vor mir sehe. Du bist das wunderschönste, was ich je in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen habe.“ Er schob sich über mich, nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände. „Du wirst immer genug für mich sein.“

 

Ich blickte ihn verwirrt an. Wie konnte er … hatte ich es etwa laut gesagt?

 

„Dein Blick … deine Augen verraten immer deine Gefühle.“

 

Nun schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf meine Lippen und ich schlang meine Arme um Spocks starken Rücken, zog ihn in meine Arme. Mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei und seinem vollen Gewicht krachte Spock auf mich und trieb mir die Luft aus meinen Lungen, aber es war mir egal.

Ein Lachen rang sich meine Kehle empor, als ich Spock noch enger an mich drückte und seine Schläfe küsste.

 

„Was,“ fragte er gegen meine Schulter, da ich ihn nicht aus der Umarmung ließ.

 

Ich lachte noch immer leicht und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Ich wusste es selbst nicht, was mit mir los war. Aber es war, als ob ein großer schwerer Stein von meinem Herzen gefallen war, der sich dort seit Tagen breit gemacht hatte.

Ich lockerte die Umarmung und Spock stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen ab, studierte mein Gesicht aufmerksam. Zwischen seinen Augen hatte sich eine leichte Furche gebildet, die ich nun versuchte mit einem Finger glatt zu streichen.

Spock streckte sich ein wenig und küsste mein Handgelenk, was mir ein wenig die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

 

„Ich weiß, dass es dafür vielleicht noch ein wenig zu früh sein mag,“ sprach Spock nach einer Weile mit ruhiger Stimme. „Aber ich möchte mit dir schlafen Jim.“

 

Die Färbung auf meinen Wangen nahm einen noch tieferen Rotton an, als er so direkt aussprach, was er wollte.

Aber es war schließlich auch das, was ich wollte, also nickte ich leicht.

Spock hauchte einen kleinen Kuss gegen meine Lippen, ehe er sich aufrichtete. Er kniete noch immer zwischen meinen Beinen, als er begann seine Hose zu öffnen und sich auszuziehen. Er war wirklich kein Kind von Traurigkeit und hinter seiner stillen Fassade steckte ein komplett anderer Mensch.

 

Spock warf seine Hose in die Richtung, in welche auch meine geflogen war und zog mich schließlich wieder in eine sitzende Position.

Während wir uns wieder küssten, begaben sich unsere Hände auf Wanderschaft. Ich ließ meine Finger sanft über Spocks Haut gleiten, versuchte mir jede Unebenheit einzuprägen, jede Furche, jede Erhebung, einfach alles, während auch er das selbe bei mir tat.

Da Spock mit dem Rücken zur Schreibtischlampe saß, wurde sein Körper von einem sanften Licht umrahmt und sein Gesicht lag zum größten Teil im Dunkel. Doch das Leuchten in seinen Augen war nicht zu verkennen und ich schlang einen Arm um seinen Nacken, ehe ich mich langsam in seinen Schoß schob.

Spocks Hände schlossen sich um meinen Hintern, hielten mich in dieser Position, ehe sich unsere Lippen langsam voneinander trennten. Mein Atem ging schneller als normal und meine Erregung breitete sich auch langsam in tiefere Regionen aus.

Auch Spock ließ das Ganze nicht unberührt, denn sein hartes Glied presste sich deutlich gegen meinen Schritt und als er sich ein wenig bewegte, entkam ein heiseres Stöhnen seinem Mund.

 

Meine freie Hand glitt nun langsam zwischen unsere Körper, befreite unsere Glieder aus ihren Gefängnissen. Ich schloss meine Hand leicht darum und bewegte sie kurz auf und ab, was sowohl Spock, als auch mir ein tiefes Stöhnen entlockte.

Spock zog mich noch ein wenig enger an sich, verstärkte die Reibung unserer Erregungen aneinander und mir stockte für einem Moment der Atem, ehe sich ein lautes Wimmern meine Kehle empor rang.

Der Ältere verschloss meine Lippen wieder hungrig mit den seinen, während ich meine Hand weiter bewegte. Unsere Münder lösten sich nur voneinander, um nach Luft zu schnappen und dann sofort wieder aufeinander zu treffen.

Spocks Hände schoben sich nun auch ein wenig auseinander, die eine stützte meine Schultern, die andere blieb in meinem unteren Rücken liegen und er brachte uns wieder in die Horizontale. Er zog seine Hände dann unter mir hervor, schob sie zu meinen Hüften nach unten und zog mir meine Shorts aus.

Ich bäumte mich ein wenig unter Spock auf, da ich meinte, unter seinen Bewegungen vergehen zu müssen. Spock legte seine Finger schließlich um mein Handgelenk, um es von seinen Bewegungen abzuhalten. Also hörte ich auf und Spock löste sich von mir, um sich ebenfalls von seiner Unterwäsche zu befreien.

 

Und was ich nun zu sehen bekam, war mehr als perfekt.

Er war perfekt.

Er war mein!

 

Spock kam wieder über mich, presste unsere Körper eng zusammen. Ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüften, die so perfekt zwischen meine Schenkel passten. Er bewegte sich nun langsam, sodass unsere Erregungen wieder aneinander glitten.

Ich presste meine Lippen gegen seine Wange, grub mein Gesicht an seinen Hals und konnte Spocks Atem spüren, wenn er mein Ohr streifte. Meine Arme hatten sich wieder um Spocks Oberkörper geschlungen und ich kam mir vor, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen und der versuchte so viel Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen, wie möglich.

Doch das war bei dem Gefühl, welches Spock in mir auslöste nicht so einfach.

Und als er seine Hüften erneut gegen meine rollte, breitete sich in meinem Bauch ein warmes Gefühl aus und ich kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen zwischen unseren Körpern.

Auch Spock brauchte nicht mehr lange und kam.

 

Schwer atmend lagen wir nun in seinem Bett und versuchten unseren Atem wiederzufinden. Spock erhob sich und legte sich neben mich. Ich drehte mich ein wenig zur Seite, um ihn ansehen zu können.

Seine Wangen zierte eine leichte Röte, aber in seinen Augen brannte noch immer das gleiche Feuer wie vorhin.

Er drehte sich kurz von mir weg und fischte seine Shorts vom Boden, um uns sauber zu machen, dann warf er sie wieder zurück. Er strich mit seinen Fingern über meine Wange, ehe er seinen Arm unter meinen Nacken schob und mich so dazu brachte, an ihn ranzurutschen.

Mein Arm legte sich um seine Brust, eines meiner Beine schob ich zwischen seine und Spock zog die dünne Decke über unsere Körper. Seine Finger geisterten nun über meine Schulter und ich verspürte das tiefe Verlangen, ein wenig meine Augen zu schließen, vielleicht sogar ein wenig zu schlafen.

Ich drückte einen Kuss gegen Spocks Brustmuskel, ehe ich mich noch ein wenig enger an ihn schnuckelte und langsam eindöste.

 

**=*=**

 

Ich wurde aus meinem süßen Schlaf gerissen, als ein Handy zu läuten begann. Spock bewegte sich kurz neben mir, drehte sich auf die Seite und zog mich fester in seine Arme. Ich hatte keinerlei Ahnung wie spät es war, aber da die Schreibtischlampe die einzige Lichtquelle war, ging ich davon aus, dass es noch nicht hell draußen war.

Ich drückte mich an den warmen Körper vor mir und schmiegte meinen Kopf unter Spocks Kinn, welcher ein tiefes, wohlwollendes Geräusch von sich gab.

Es war schön, am Morgen danach neben jemanden aufzuwachen, der einem etwas bedeutete oder überhaupt neben jemanden aufzuwachen. Etwas das ich bis jetzt auch noch nicht so oft erlebt hatte und ich wünschte mir, dass es sich wiederholen würde.

 

Spock bewegte sich ein wenig mehr, nachdem das Handy verstummt war und grub seine Nase in meine Haare. Ich atmete tief ein und aus, genoss die erneute Stille, die uns umgab. Es war schon bestimmt nicht so wichtig gewesen.

Ich hob meinen Kopf ein wenig und blickte in das verschlafene Gesicht meines Freundes. Seine sonst so akkurat gelegten Haare standen in sämtliche Richtungen davon und seine Augen waren noch ganz verschlafen.

Er beugte sich zu mir runter und küsste ich sanft zwischen die Augen, was mir ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen trieb.

Nach einem weiteren Kuss, nun auf meine Lippen, löste Spock sich von mir und stand auf. Er tapste davon und verschwand in dem kleinen Badezimmer, welches an sein Zimmer angrenzte und bot mir dabei eine wunderbare Rückansicht.

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, drehte ich mich auf den Rücken und zog die Decke über meinen Kopf. Ein freudiges Quietschen kam über meine Lippen und ich vergrub mein Gesicht in der Decke, welche so sehr nach Spock roch.

 

Ich hörte Spock wieder zurückkommen und wie er etwas auf den Nachttisch stellte. Neugierig zog ich die Decke wieder nach unten, doch ich konnte keinen Blick mehr auf den Nachttisch erhaschen, da Spock schon wieder über mir war.

Vorsichtig löste er die Decke aus meinen Händen und schob sie wieder nach unten. Meine Finger blieben noch einen Moment darin verheddert und mein Blick lag auf Spock. Er beugte sich zu mir runter und begann meinen Nacken zu liebkosen. Genießend schloss ich meine Augen, überließ meinem Freund die Führung.

Seine Hände glitten über meine warme Haut, breiteten ein Netz aus Leidenschaft und Verlangen darauf aus und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um die verräterischen Geräusche ein wenig im Zaum zu halten.

Spock glitt immer weiter an mir runter, verteilte feurige Küsse auf meinem Schlüsselbein, meiner Brust, meinem Bauch, ehe seine Lippen sanft über mein erigiertes Glied glitten. Es war kaum eine Berührung und dennoch war es so intensiv, dass ich unweigerlich nach oben presste und dem Älteren ein lautes Knurren entlockte.

Gott, wenn das nicht sexy war?

 

Spock griff nach oben, zog eines der Kissen zu sich und schob es dann unter meine Hüfte, sodass mein Hintern ein wenig höher lag. Erneut stockte mir der Atem, als er sich zwischen meine Beine schob. Seine Hand griff an mir vorbei und als sie wieder zurückkam, erkannte ich eine kleine Tube Gleitgel, sowie ein Kondom zwischen seinen Fingern.

Das also hatte er aus dem Bad mitgebracht.

Ich musste unweigerlich ein wenig Schlucken. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass ich Sex mit einem Jungen gehabt hatte und meine Erinnerung daran war eher nicht so positiver Natur. Aber ich vertraute Spock. Er würde mir bestimmt nicht wehtun.

Die Finger seiner freien Hand schlossen sich um mein Glied und begannen es langsam zu massieren, was mir ein leises Keuchen entlockte und ich schloss meine Augen wieder, um mich voll auf das Gefühl konzentrieren zu können.

 

Spock bewegte seine Finger geschickt und in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, was meine Körpertemperatur um einige Grad nach oben schnellen ließ. Ich reagierte einfach sehr sensibel auf seine Berührungen.

Ich spürte, wie ich erneut meinem Höhepunkt näher kam und gerade, als ich dachte, ich müsse Spock darauf aufmerksam machen, hörte er auf.

Ich öffnete meine Augen, um zu ihm zu blicken. Spock erwiderte den Augenkontakt und ich erkannte die Frage darin, ob er denn weitergehen konnte.

Ich nickte ihm leicht zu und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

Er riss das Kondompäckchen mit Hilfe seiner Zähne auf und rollte es auf seinem harten Glied ab, ehe er mit seinem Daumen den Deckel des Gleitgels öffnete und ein wenig davon auf seine Finger laufen ließ.

Erneut atmete ich tief ein, beobachtete Spock dabei, wie er das klare Gel zwischen seinen Fingern erwärmte, ehe er sich wieder über mich beugte. Während er meine Lippen wieder mit seinen verschloss, schob er seine Finger zwischen meine Pobacken. Vorsichtig glitt er immer wieder mit seinen Fingern über meine Öffnung, verteilte somit ein wenig von dem Gel, ehe er begann Finger für Finger in mich einzudringen.

 

Am Anfang verspannte ich mich sehr. Es war ein beklemmendes Gefühl, und ich verband mit diesem Akt ziemliche Schmerzen.

Doch Spock war gut. Er ließ sich Zeit, ging auf jede meiner Reaktionen ein und versuchte mich mit Worten zu entspannen. Meine Finger krallten sich in seinen Oberarm, was ihn jedoch nicht weiter zu stören schien und mit der Zeit gewöhnte ich mich an das befremdliche Gefühl.

 

Spock zog seine Finger schließlich aus mir zurück, verteilte das verbliebene Gleitgel auf seinem Glied, ehe er sich zu mir beugte und mich sanft küsste. Die Berührung seiner Lippen war sanft und liebevoll.

 

„Entspann dich Jim,“ hauchte er in mein Ohr, während sich seine Hände fest um meine Hüfte legten.

 

Ich nickte erneut, da mir keine passenden Worte einfallen wollten. Spock positionierte sich, ehe er begann, langsam in mich einzudringen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr meinen Unterleib und ich sog scharf die Luft ein.

Spock löste eine Hand von meiner Hüfte, fuhr sanft über meinen Bauch und wartete. Ich atmete tief ein und langsam wieder aus, wobei ich mich wirklich entspannte und Spock ein wenig weiter in mich eindringen konnte.

Es tat nicht mehr so weh, wie am Anfang und als Spock meinen Hals mit seinen Lippen berührte, entkam ein leises Keuchen meinem Mund. Er verharrte einen Moment, löste die nächste Hand von meiner Hüfte und verschränkte sie mit meiner.

 

Ich hatte das Gefühl, mein Körper würde in Flammen stehen und als Spock begann, sich zu bewegen, presste ich mich ihm unweigerlich entgegen.

Vergessen waren die früheren schlechten Erfahrungen, denn es war nur noch Platz für Spock und seine Bewegungen, seinen Körper, seine Hände, seine Lippen, die mit einem Mal überall zu sein schienen.

Es war berauschend, ihn in mir zu spüren. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wo mein Körper aufhörte und seiner begann und die Wärme, die sich in meinem Herzen breit machte, fühlte sich besonders, so einzigartig, an.

 

Spock berührte mit jedem Stoß nun auch einen Punkt tief in mir, der mich Sterne sehen ließ und ich konnte die leisen Schreie, die sich meine Kehle empor kämpften, nicht mehr unterdrücken. Ich war kaputt, ich war fertig.

 

Und als er seine Hand um meine harte Erregung schloss, kam ich mit seinem Namen auf meinen Lippen.

Spock brauchte nicht mehr lange, ehe auch er mit einem lauten Knurren in mir kam.

 

Erschöpft lag ich unter ihm und suchte seine Augen. Er schenkte mir einen sanften Blick und in den dunklen Iriden lag ein stummes Versprechen verborgen.

Als Spock sich aus mir zurückzog, schloss ich jedoch gepeinigt meine Augen, da es mehr als ein wenig unangenehm war. Doch ich bereute nichts.

Es war gut gewesen. Vielleicht ein wenig seltsam, aber das würde sich mit Sicherheit in Zukunft geben.

 

Spock hatte sich kurz an den Bettrand gesetzt, doch schlüpfte er nun wieder zu mir unter die Decke und zog mich vorsichtig in seine Arme. Wir küssten uns langsam und tief, während meine Finger durch das dunkle Haar fuhren.

 

„Jim?“ Spocks Stimme klang so warm und tief.

 

„Hmm?“ machte ich gedankenverloren.

 

„Bleibst du heute Nacht wieder hier?“

 

Ich richtete meinen Blick nun wieder auf ihn und ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. Wenn er wollte, würde ich in Zukunft jede Nacht bei ihm verbringen.


End file.
